


We're Sister Cities

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Blue/Red Gay Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maria Rambeau (mentioned) - Freeform, Mentions of Cancer, One-Sided Attraction, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Trauma Bonding, Vision (mentioned) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, for now at least, very brief suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: "Come to me now once again and release mefrom grueling anxiety.All that my heart longs for,fulfill. And be yourself my ally in love’s battle." ―SapphoWhen Wanda finally said she needed an ally, Monica was right there to be exactly what she needed.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	We're Sister Cities

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written sapphics in SO LONG! Literally the last time I wrote sapphics was in my Carol / Monica + Carol / Yon-Rogg fic back in March 2019. So this, clearly, is long overdue! I have absolutely loved the Monica-Wanda dynamic they've set up in WandaVision so far, and I thought it felt just a little sapphic at points, so I felt compelled to write down this 2am scenario I had for them. Please enjoy! Title is from "Sister Cities" by The Wonder Years.
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> PS: There is listening material to accompany the reading material! My Wanda / Wanda playlist can be found [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UuxDZhN0HhfenU7TF0oTw)

Monica watched on in horror as Wanda staggered out of the disintegrating Hex, barely able to keep her head up and limbs heavy. She looked like a wreck. She wore the expression of a woman who had lost everything, for the hundredth time over, and had no will left to live. Her eyes were hollow, lifeless; she wasn’t dead, but she may as well have been with the blank stare written so plainly across her face. Monica’s heart seized up at seeing Wanda, usually so full of fire and passion, look so empty. So weak. Her feet moved her closer to Wanda instinctively, like every fiber of her being had for the last two weeks.

“Wanda!” Monica called out to her as they neared. “Don’t hurt yourself, I’ve got you,” she said reassuringly as she caught Wanda in her arms. “I’ve got you, Wanda. Shhh.” Wanda, too tired and overwhelmed to stand, held onto Monica’s forearms like she’d be pulled away if her grip wasn’t tight enough. Her weight was too heavy to keep supported like this. Monica helped Wanda to her knees, gentle and steady, and joined her on the ground. 

And there they were: two women, arms enclosed around each other, kneeling in a field, while the world Wanda thought she could make for herself falling down behind her. Wanda’s arms around Monica’s back, her hands splayed across Monica’s ribcage. Monica’s arms thrown around Wanda’s shoulders, one hand cradling Wanda’s head and keeping her close. To anyone else, they might appear as lovers reuniting after years apart. 

(In truth, it was really the beginning for them.)

“Monica, I—” Wanda started to say, but was suddenly choked up by tears. She buried her face in Monica’s shoulder and cried uncontrollably. Her arms tightened around Monica’s back, holding her impossibly close. Wanda hyperventilated, unable to breathe easily; Monica allowed her to cry, let out her emotions as much as she needed. She adjusted her arms around Wanda’s neck and shoulders, rubbed soothing little circles on Wanda’s back. She felt Wanda calming under her hands, even if it was just a little bit. 

“Just breathe. I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” Monica could feel the desperation in Wanda’s fingers as she gripped onto Monica’s shirt and breathed against her. Monica buried her face in Wanda’s unkempt hair, caught the whiff of her shampoo. Coconut. It felt remarkably intimate to know that. Monica suppressed the butterflies in her stomach, tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating a little faster now that Wanda was in her arms. Being this close to Wanda, so close that their bodies molded together the more they relaxed into the embrace, was overwhelming for Monica. She didn’t know she needed this until she was embracing Wanda and telling her everything was going to be fine.

Their breathing synced. Monica rested her head against Wanda’s as she wept. Even the beating of their hearts began to match. Monica wondered if Wanda felt the love she was communicating through the embrace. Monica tried to ignore how nice it felt to have Wanda in her arms, considering the circumstances. For the first time since hearing that her mother died, Monica felt at peace. 

“Monica?” Wanda asked, her voice exhausted and broken. 

“Yes, Wanda? What do you need? What do you want?”

Wanda pulled her face away from Monica’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Their kneeling position made it much easier to do so. When Monica looked into Wanda’s tear-filled green eyes, she felt her pain, her hurt. All of the things that made Wanda… Wanda. Her mascara and eyeliner were smudged and runny from the tears. She looked like she was saying _help me, Monica._ She didn’t want to let Wanda go, didn’t want her to slip away. Her hand still held the back of Wanda’s head, keeping her within arm’s reach. And judging by the way Wanda held onto her shirt, Monica got the feeling that Wanda didn’t want to let go, either. That Wanda, too, was afraid of slipping through Monica’s fingers. They were anchored to each other and to their spot on the field. Their hearts continued to beat in time, their breaths continued on in sync. In the strangest, most intimate of ways, they were one: Wanda coming to her, needing help, and Monica responding, giving her everything she needed. 

“Monica, I… I need an ally. I should’ve listened to you. I need—I need an ally.” Wanda gave her a weak, broken smile and a shrug. “I have nothing and now I need someone I know I can count on. And I… I’m so _tired,_ Monica.” 

“Wanda… all you had to do was ask,” Monica said with a soft, warm smile and a voice just loud enough for Wanda to hear. “I can be your ally. I—I _am_ your ally, Wanda. Always have been.” Monica’s nose burned with the threat of tears. “Even when you didn’t want me to be.” The tears fell from her own eyes now, too; there was no use in holding them back. They knelt in the grass, two women in desperate need of someone else, holding each other and crying. 

“But why, Monica? Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Monica wiped the tears from Wanda’s cheeks with her thumb. “Because.” Monica sniffed and choked back a sob. “You shouldn’t be afraid of someone who’s grieving.” Wanda’s face softened at that. It was like nobody had ever told her that before. “I’ve been where you are, and what I needed was someone to listen, to ask me what I wanted. To give me empathy. And I knew all along that if someone reached out to you that you’d accept it.” 

“Who’d you lose?” Wanda’s voice was only a whisper.

Monica swallowed the growing lump in her throat. “My mother. She raised me all on her own. After my grandparents passed… she was all I had growing up.” Monica let out a shaky breath. She hadn’t verbalized this to anyone yet, hadn’t told a soul in the world how she felt about her mother dying. “And then she was diagnosed with cancer and I had to watch her start to _die_ —” Monica’s words were cut off by the lump that had relodged itself in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to relieve the burn of her salty tears to no avail. “And then, just when things were getting better, the Blip happened and she—she died while I was gone. And I couldn’t do a damn thing to save my own mother. And just like that, there was nobody left in the world I could tell how torn up and broken I felt inside.” 

Wanda unwrapped one hand from around Monica’s body and similarly wiped away the tears on Monica’s face, her hand a little shaky. “Is that why you wanted to be there for me?”

“Yes,” Monica replied breathlessly. “Nobody deserves to be alone… and I could feel your pain. I didn’t want you to feel like you had nobody.” They shared a soft smile. “I’ll be your ally, Wanda. No matter what. Whatever happens, I’ll be there for you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Monica sat down, pulled Wanda with her. “And you know you can tell me anything. I’ll listen to whatever you need or want to say.”

A beat passed in relative silence. “Vizh was the only one before you who wasn’t afraid of me. He… he was the only one who loved me for who I was, who cared to listen to what I had to say.” Wanda huffed in amusement. “He told me once that nobody disliked me because they were all afraid of me… but he wasn’t afraid of me because his amygdala was synthetic.” Wanda met Monica’s eyes. “But you… you’re not afraid. You’re reassuring.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be there for you, Wanda.” Monica tucked a loose strand of Wanda’s ponytail behind her ear, careful not to let her touch linger too long. “Vision was your person, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he was.” A sad, wistful smile pulled on Wanda’s lips. “And I loved him so much that I thought… that I thought I could never be whole again. When he made me…” Wanda grimaced, “ _kill_ him. Back when Thanos came the first time. I thought about killing myself, too. Just so I didn’t have to live in a world where he wasn’t.” Wanda sniffed again, and Monica’s heart shattered. “Vizh and I were supposed to get married. We talked about it a lot. We wanted to wait until things settled and we could… be open.” There was a heavy, pregnant pause as the reality of the situation settled into the air around them. “I guess we waited too long for that.”

Monica offered her a sympathetic smile. “I hear you. I know what it’s like to wait too long and lose everything.”

“I hear you, too, Monica.” Wanda’s eyes were teary again, but she managed a smile for her in return. “And just… reassure my mind, I—can you tell me you’ll be here for me?” 

Monica’s heart nearly burst. She felt like she was going to cry again from the emotion, the feeling of having been heard. She wanted to be there for Wanda every day, every hour she needed it. She’d never wanted anything more than this. She felt so tempted to lean forward and press a chaste kiss to her forehead, but didn’t want Wanda to get upset. Her husband and children were gone; it wouldn’t be good form to just kiss a woman in grief. She opted to press their foreheads together instead, an action that made Wanda let out a contented sigh and pull Monica just a little closer. Monica’s fingers flexed on the back of Wanda’s head, keeping Wanda close. She could feel the magic thrumming through Wanda’s veins, the passion in her soul.

“When was the last time someone held you, Wanda? The last time someone asked you how you felt?” Monica whispered. 

“The night before the Blip. Vizh and I stayed the night together. We talked about me staying in Glasgow with him, starting our life and not running around anymore.” Wanda swallowed the lump in her throat. “That was the last time anyone held me.” Monica’s heart sank for Wanda. Wanda, who so clearly needed the love and touch of another, denied it for weeks in the time she needed it the most. 

“Hold me tighter, Monica. Please.” Monica embraced her again, this time resting her chin atop Wanda’s head. 

“I’ll hold you for however long you need me to.”

Monica had a feeling she'd never let go of Wanda, not really. And she found that the longer she kept Wanda close, felt her heart beating and her chest rising and falling against her, the more she didn't want to let her go. And that was alright by her.

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
